sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp
| screenplay = Alan Burnett | based on = | starring = | music = David Newman | editing = Charles King | studio = | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 74 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $18.1 million }} 'DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp' is a 1990 animated comedy adventure film based on the animated television series ''DuckTales. It was released by Walt Disney Pictures on August 3, 1990. The events of the film take place between third and fourth season of DuckTales. It was the first Disney animated film to be produced by Walt Disney Television Animation under the banner of Disney MovieToons and animated by Walt Disney Animation France S.A., It was paired with the Donald Duck short Dude Duck for its theatrical release. Plot Scrooge McDuck travels to the Middle East to inspect a recently discovered treasure chest he is certain contains the treasure of the great thief Collie Baba, accompanied by Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, and Launchpad McQuack. Although initially disappointed when the chest seems to only contain old clothes, Scrooge is excited when an ancient treasure map is found in the pocket of an old robe. Guided by the thief Dijon, they set out to find the lost treasure, not realizing that Dijon actually works for the evil wizard Merlock, who desires something Collie Baba owned. The group discovers Collie Baba's treasure in a sand-covered pyramid. Webby sees a lamp in the treasure, which Scrooge lets her keep since it does not hold any value. After packing up the treasure for transport, Scrooge and his group are trapped in a room full of monstrous scorpions by Merlock and Dijon, who steal the treasure. However, Merlock discovers that the lamp has been stolen; he drags Dijon with him to locate it. Scrooge and his friends manage to escape from the pyramid and, with nothing more than Webby's lamp, depart for Duckburg. Days later, the children discover the lamp holds a Genie. Ecstatic about his freedom, the Genie grants the four children 3 wishes each; to trick Scrooge, he poses as the boys' Woodchuck scout friend Gene. Their wishes include a baby elephant (which runs amok through Scrooge's mansion) and a giant ice cream sundae, among other things. Fearful of a bird flying by at night, Genie tells them about Merlock, who used his wishes for eternal life and the destruction of Atlantis and Pompeii, which were both popular vacation spots; Merlock's magic talisman, which allows him to take various animal forms, also overrides the lamp's rules, granting him unlimited wishes. Collie Baba stole the lamp from Merlock and hid it away with his treasure, and Merlock had spent the centuries since searching for it. The children suggest that they wish for the talisman, but Genie says that this is the only wish he is unable to grant. They must prevent Merlock from obtaining the lamp or the world will suffer. The next day, Webby uses her last wish to bring all her toys to life, which forces the children to reveal the Genie's true identity to Scrooge. Wishing to impress the Archeological Society at their annual ball, Scrooge wishes for the treasure of Collie Baba, and brings the lamp and the Genie with him to the ball. He is followed by Merlock and Dijon, who violently ambush Scrooge. In the ensuing struggle, Scrooge mistakes a gravy boat for the lamp and leaves the lamp and the Genie behind, after which they both fall into the hands of Dijon, who is convinced by the Genie to keep the lamp instead of giving it to Merlock. Having wished for Scrooge's fortune, Dijon takes possession of the Money Bin and has Scrooge arrested for trespassing. However, Scrooge is immediately bailed out by Launchpad, his nephews, Webby, Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth, who agree to help Scrooge set things right. Scrooge, the nephews and Webby infiltrate the Money Bin in an attempt to steal the lamp, but are stopped by Merlock, who recovers the lamp. With the Genie under his control again, Merlock wishes for Dijon to be turned into a pig for his disloyalty and then for the Money Bin to become a fortress, which flies into the air high above Duckburg. When an indignant Scrooge threatens him, Merlock wishes him "out of my house", and Genie reluctantly raises the wind to send Scrooge to the edge of the fortress, hanging on for dear life. The nephews use a slingshot to knock the lamp out of Merlock's hands, tossing it to Scrooge, who loses his grip and falls towards the earth. Merlock recovers his talisman and pursues as a griffin, grappling with Scrooge in the air, but Scrooge knocks off the talisman from Merlock's hand, causing the wizard to lose his power and fall to his death. Recovering the lamp, Scrooge uses his second wish to return himself, his family, and his Money Bin back to Duckburg. Back in the Money Bin, Scrooge declares that he has had "enough of all this wishing" and threatens to use his final wish to bury the lamp where it would never be found again. Instead, he wishes for Genie to become a real boy. Without the Genie, the lamp crumbles to dust, and thus removing its magic forever. While the children play with their newest friend, Scrooge discovers Dijon, recovered from Merlock's wish, stuffing his trousers with his money. Scrooge chases him outside, yelling "Somebody stop those pants!" Voice cast * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby * Terrence McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Richard Libertini as Dijon * Christopher Lloyd as Merlock * June Foray as Mrs. Featherby * Chuck McCann as Duckworth * Joan Gerber as Mrs. Beakley * Rip Taylor as Genie Additional voices *Charlie Adler *Jack Angel *Steve Bulen *Sherry Lynn *Mickie T. McGowan *Patrick Pinney *Frank Welker Production Animator Larry Ruppel shared his experience during the film's production: Director/producer Bob Hathcock revealed in an interview that the film began as a five-part episode for the TV series, adding: "Our first idea was to see if there was a way to release that as a feature." Due to the success of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, several animators who worked on the film were stationed at Disney's newly founded London studio and another location was established in Paris (under the supervision of the Brizzi brothers). Hathcock spent most of his time between London and Paris, while ink/paint/camera work was done in China, and additional work in Spain. The initial voice-overs took one year, and another six months were spent on re-takes, and although Alan Young had never worked with Christopher Lloyd or Rip Taylor before, he said he would "'sit there in awe' watching them at work." In addition to working with Alan Young and Russi Taylor, Rip Taylor spent three six-hour stints by himself to record new lines, and at one point even phoned in some of his lines: "I was in Atlantic City ... when they called me and said they needed to change some dialogue ... I found a phone in a radio studio and phoned in six or seven pages of dialogue. I had to do it seven times ... because they kept changing the dialogue." During the film's opening credits, the title's typeface is similar to that of the Indiana Jones films. This was to honor the film Raiders of the Lost Ark for using the original Carl Barks comic book series as part of the inspiration for the former (such as the scene when Jones being chased by a boulder which was inspired by "The Seven Cities of Cibola," an Uncle Scrooge comic book issue. Also, the idea for the idol mechanism in the opening scene in Raiders, and deadly traps later in the film were inspired by several Uncle Scrooge comics). Another homage to the Indiana Jones films comes later in the movie when someone looking like Indiana Jones can be seen briefly when Scrooge and Genie visit the Explorer's Club. Release Box office While the film earned $18 million domestically and made back its budget, it was not the financial success Disney was supposedly hoping for, having to face competition from other larger-scale summer family releases such as Problem Child. When Bob Hathcock was asked if there would be a sequel, he replied: "I don't know about 'DuckTales' movies ... but I'd like to do another feature ... I'm proud of it. It's just a straight little adventure story." Critical reception The film received mixed reviews. Richard Harrington of The Washington Post criticized the film for its predictable plot twists, while Dave Kehr of The Chicago Tribune noted the lack of credit for Carl Barks, adding: "'DuckTales' is not a movie that the founding father would have been proud to put his name on." Charles Solomon of The LA Times faulted the lack of backstory, and regarded the character Dijon as a "cringing stereotype": "The Disney studio has been identified with the very best feature animation: 'Duck Tales' suggests that identification has become a thing of the past." A more positive review came from Chris Hicks of Deseret News, who claimed he went in, "with very low expectations ... I was pleasantly surprised at how clever and funny the film is." Reviewing it for TV, ABC's Joel Siegel said: "Here is a movie you can take the kids to you'll all enjoy." Home media The movie was released on VHS on March 15, 1991, followed by a Laserdisc release on April 26, 1991. On January 16, 2006, the region 1 DVD of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp was released as an exclusive to the Disney Movie Club and the Disney Movie Rewards Program. The first release of the DVD to the general public was announced for January 13, 2015. Ahead of this, DVDs were available in Canada in October 2014, apparently as a Wal-Mart Exclusive. In addition, there was a DVD release also ahead of the general release date that was issued in the United States as a Wal-Mart Exclusive on October 14, 2014. Disney has given the DVD wide release in Europe and other parts of the world. The DVD release is in widescreen presentation (1.66:1) in region 1 and other countries. The film is available to rent and purchase (including in HD) on iTunes. Soundtrack A soundtrack album was released by Intrada Records in 2017, including David Newman's score, but not the film's end title version of the TV series theme. References External links * * * * * * * Category:1990 animated films Category:1990 films Category:1990s adventure films Category:1990s American animated films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:American films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Animated films about birds Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:DuckTales Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films about wish fulfillment Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by David Newman Category:Genies in film Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films about wizards